Freiheit
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Tom écoute du CB en cachette, et Yu est de fort mauvaise humeur... Que se passerait-il si Cinema Bizarre rencontrait Tokio Hotel ? :: Slash ::


_Tell me now, tell me how  
I need to know  
Tell me now, tell me how  
I need to know how it feels, how does it feel  
How does it feel_

' **Okay les mecs, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui !** '  
Suivant l'exemple de Strify, leur leader, les quatre musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer et se hâtèrent de ranger leur matériel.  
Il était déjà tard, la répétition avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était initialement prévu.  
Sans un mot, Yu rangea sa guitare dans la voiture de Luminor, garée devant la salle, et s'attarda dans la nuit fraîche.  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel scintillant d'étoiles, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Les discussions des quatre autres membres du groupe lui semblaient étrangement lointaines, pourtant, seule la lourde porte en métal entrebâillée les séparait de lui.  
D'ordinaire si calme et enjoué, le jeune homme paraissait contrarié.  
_Sûrement le stress de la tournée qui approche_, se disait-il.  
Ils avaient préféré leur ancienne salle de répét' à celle que leur équipe de production avait mise à leur disposition, comme pour se forcer à ne pas se détacher de la réalité, à ne pas se laisser emporter par la vague de succès qu'ils suscitaient désormais à travers une grande partie de l'Europe. (_Beware ! It's so contagious._)  
Yu s'éloigna encore des rires de ses amis qui ne semblaient pas remarquer son absence.

Tout se passait tellement vite en ce moment...

Il se rappela leur rencontre, deux ans plus tôt. Chacun d'eux développant un intérêt sans borne aux mangas, à la musique et au visual kei, l'idée de former un groupe s'était aussitôt imposée à eux. Après un léger relooking, le choix des pseudos et, enfin, la trouvaille d'un nom de groupe, les Cinema Bizarre s'étaient de suite mis à composer, rapidement aidés par toute une équipe qui avait immédiatement cru en eux. Les musiques, les paroles qu'elle leur proposait correspondaient tellement à leurs attentes qu'en choisir seulement quatorze pour le premier album avait relevé du défi.  
Aujourd'hui, après le véritable carton du clip et du single de _LoveSongs -they kill me-_, et la sortie de leur premier album,_ Final Attraction_, classé directement neuvième des meilleures ventes, leur carrière s'était littéralement envolée, et chacun avait du mal à redescendre sur terre.  
Bien qu'ils aient déjà joué en live pour diverses émissions télé, l'approche d'une tournée les excitait tout en les apeurant un peu. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, Yu était persuadé que le stress n'était pas l'origine de ses tourments. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il s'était arrêté au bord de la petite route qui reliait le village avoisinant à l'agitation nocturne de Berlin, une heure de route plus loin. Assis à même le sol caillouteux, la tête renversée en arrière, le vent glacé caressant son visage, faisant danser ses cheveux d'un noir de jais parsemés de mèches rouge vif, il réfléchissait.  
Tout allait bien, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être d'excellente humeur...  
Son rêve était désormais à portée de main ; il pourrait vivre de sa musique comme il l'avait toujours souhaité ; il recevait chaque jour une multitude de lettres de ferventes admiratrices ; ce soir même, tout comme ceux d'avant, il n'aurait aucun mal à persuader une charmante demoiselle de partager sa nuit... et pourtant, il était tout à fait incapable de se mêler aux rires de ses amis. Même cette dernière idée qui, habituellement, lui redonnait immédiatement confiance en lui ne lui était d'aucun réconfort.  
Baigné par le halo de la lune, il restait indécis. L'approche d'une voiture le tira de ses pensées.  
Il entendait une musique se rapprocher, sans encore pouvoir l'identifier.

_**ACHTUNG, FERTIG, LOS UND LAUF ! Vor uns bricht der Himmel auf ; wir schaffen es zusammen übers Ende ...**_

La voiture le dépassa, et la voix des filles déchaînées dansant sur les sièges arrières et reprenant en choeur le refrain s'éloigna au loin, le silence de cette nuit d'automne reprenant ses droits sur les environs.  
Yu n'eut aucun mal à deviner la suite des paroles, pour les avoir entendues des centaines et des centaines de fois sur toutes les fréquences radio du pays. Il se releva soudainement et donna un coup de pied rageur dans une bouteille en plastique abandonnée sur les bords de la route, dispersant quelques graviers qui roulèrent un peu plus loin.  
'**Tokio Hotel...**' Un rictus de dédain fit frémir ses lèvres.  
Tokio Hotel ; quatre gamins qui avaient conquis l'Europe sans le moindre mal par leur musique et leurs textes en Allemand.  
Quatre gamins qui représentaient à présent la base de comparaison de tous les nouveaux groupes allemands au succès international grandissant.  
Combien de fois durant ces derniers mois les cinq artistes avaient été comparés à eux ?  
Les deux groupes étaient pourtant tellement différents... Depuis leur musique rock electro à leurs textes en anglais, sans parler de leur style, directement inspiré du Visual kei japonais, Cinema Bizarre et Tokio Hotel n'avaient absolument _rien_ en commun, si ce n'est leur nationalité.  
Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les médias le moins du monde. Ils s'impatientaient même de savoir si oui ou non les TH allaient être détrônés, ou au contraire si les CB plongeraient rapidement dans l'oubli, après le succès éphémère d'un premier album.  
Certes, les quatre jeunes hommes n'y étaient pour rien dans ce cirque médiatique, mais Yu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond ressentiment envers eux.  
Surtout Tom, d'ailleurs. Ce garçon-là l'exaspérait encore plus que les trois autres.

Il rejoignit ses amis qui s'apprêtaient à fermer la salle, et s'installa sans un mot dans la voiture, laissant Kiro, Shin et Strify se partager la banquette arrière. Respectant son apparente mauvaise humeur, personne ne chercha à entamer la conversation.

Le trajet se passa dans un calme presque pesant.  
Les trois jeunes blonds s'étant endormis, Luminor se risqua enfin à rompre le silence.

'**Allez, raconte. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**  
- **...**  
- **Ok, laisse-moi deviner . Y aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec un certain... Tom ?**'

Brutalement arraché à ses idées noires, le jeune brun retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise.

'**Euh .. Je ne me rappelle pas connaître une personne de ce nom...**  
- **Connaître, connaître, c'est un grand mot. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas encore intimes.**  
- **..?**  
- **Tom Kaulitz, je suis sûr que ça te dit quelque chose... Allez, raconte !**  
- **... Alors là, tu n'y es pas DU TOUT ! Et puis, de toute façon, je vais très bien !**  
- **Si tu crois que ta réaction à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de lui m'échappe, tu te trompes royalement. Et tu fais la gueule depuis ce matin, quand tu m'as accompagné au bureau de tabac pour que je m'achète des clopes...**  
- **... Je vois pas le rapport.**  
- **Mais si, tu sais, ta bonne humeur a disparu à l'instant même où tu as posé les yeux sur la photo de Tom et sa nouvelle conquête en couverture d'un magazine people...**  
- **Mais tu dis N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Arrête d'être parano ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Comme si je m'intéressais aux mecs... **  
- **Hey, je me suis juste dit que tu lui en voulais de te faire de la concurrence auprès des filles...**  
- **... Ah...** '

Vexé, Yu lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, ne sachant quoi dire pour se sortir de cette situation délicate, sans remarquer le sourire sarcastique de son aîné.

' **De toute façon, j'en ai ras le bol de Tokio Hotel ! Tout le monde ne parle que d'eux, et les médias s'acharnent à trouver des prétextes pour nous comparer, c'est EXASPÉRANT.**  
- **T'exagères pas un peu, là ? Tant mieux pour eux s'ils ont autant de succès. Je pense qu'ils le méritent vraiment. Mais on entend de moins en moins parler d'eux. Quant aux médias... On s'en fout pas mal ; si ça les amuse...**  
- **Mouais. Et Tom, je le SUPPORTE PAS ! T'as raison, toutes ces filles à ces pieds, ça m'énerve. C'est pas que je suis jaloux, hein ! Moi aussi je peux séduire autant de ladies que je veux... ça m'énerve, c'est tout.** '

Luminor s'était garé devant l'immeuble des trois colocataires. Agacé par sa moue sceptique, Yu récupéra sa guitare et s'éloigna à grands pas, prenant soin de claquer le coffre de toutes ses forces.  
Réveillés en sursaut, les trois blonds le regardèrent s'éloigner dans la nuit, ahuris.  
Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Strify fixait Luminor dans l'attente d'une explication.

' **Bordel, mai qu'est-ce qui lui prend !! Il m'a fait flipper...** '

Il fut surpris de voir un sourire triomphal étirer ses lèvres.  
Yu disparut dans le hall.

' **Lum', si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe...**  
- **Ah ouais, bonne idée ! Raconte...** renchérirent les deux autres.  
- **Eh bien... Il semblerait que notre petit Yu... comment dire... ne soit pas insensible à une certaine personne.** '

Ses paroles et son air énigmatique achevèrent de les réveiller.

' **QUOI ?!! Yu ? Tu plaisantes .. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Et c'est quoi cette mine réjouie ?**  
- **Il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'il ne se rend pas en boîte ou dans un bar pour draguer après une répèt'...**  
- **Ah oui, tiens .. Mais alors, c'est vrai ?! C'est qui ???**  
- **J'imagine que vous le saurez en temps voulu. En attendant, sans vouloir vous foutre dehors, j'aimerais bien moi aussi rentrer chez moi...** '

Réalisant seulement qu'en effet, la voiture était immobilisée depuis un moment, les trois jeunes gens sortirent précipitamment et le saluèrent, confus, avant de se diriger vers leur appart'.

' **Vous pensez que c'est vrai ?**  
- **Je sais pas trop. On parle de Yu, quand même...**  
- **Hum... En tout cas, même si c'est vrai, ça doit pas être réciproque, vu son humeur...**  
- **Schon klar !**  
- **Et Luminor a raison, même quand il est d'une humeur massacrante, il ne passe jamais la nuit seul...**  
- **Ouais, Bizarre.**  
- **Une chose est sûre, je ne me risquerai pas à lui demander !**  
- **Moi non plus !!** '

Imaginant sa réaction à une question pareille, ils partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable, au grand damn des habitants de l'immeuble.  
Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, et Shin reçut un oreiller en pleine tête, ce qui fut loin de les calmer. Ils se ruèrent dans le hall, à l'abri des oreillers volants.

' **Ils n'ont vraiment pas d'humour ! C'est pas comme si c'était minuit passé...**  
- **Strify... Il est 2h !**  
- **Oups... ^^'** '

Ils tentèrent donc de rejoindre leur appart' en silence, accompagné d'un Shin hilare qui ne leur facilita pas la tâche.

- - -

Le jeune dreadé se glissa furtivement dans la chambre de son frère endormi.  
Réprimant une malicieuse envie de lui enlever le nounours qu'il lui avait acheté pour ses 18 ans et dont il ne se séparait plus la nuit, il commença à fouiller le désordre de la chambre.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le plus silencieusement possible, il tira sur la fermeture éclair de la pochette CD de son jumeau.  
Nena, Green Day, Nena, Keane, Coldplay, encore Nena, Gwen Stefani, toujours Nena...  
Évidemment, cela aurait été trop simple. Déçu, il referma la pochette et la reposa sous la pile de fringues que son frère avait dû essayer avant de choisir quelle tenue il mettrait pour leur concert.  
Il reprit ses recherches, bien déterminé à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
Une heure plus tard, il se résolut à retourner bredouille dans sa chambre. Il avait vidé tous les tiroirs, cherché au plus profond des sacs et des valises, soulevé toutes les affaires, et même vérifié sous le lit, et... rien.  
Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à regarder de _partout_...  
Il retourna sur ses pas et poussa la porte de la salle de bains, suffocant à l'odeur de laque, de vernis et de shampooing qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Un peu mieux rangée que la chambre, il aperçut immédiatement le baladeur CD de Bill, posé en équilibre précaire sur le lavabo.  
Il l'ouvrit avec espoir, et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.  
L'album de Cinema Bizarre était là.  
Il hésita un instant à emmener également le baladeur, puis décida de n'emporter que le CD, par souci de discrétion. Il remplaça l'album par le dernier de Nena, puis après s'être assuré qu'aucun détail ne pourrait trahir son intrusion, il retourna se coucher, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Mais à peine avait-il fermé la porte que le portable de son frère se mit à sonner.  
D'après le grognement agacé provenant de l'intérieur et la lumière qui filtra sous la porte, le blond déduit que Bill s'était réveillé.  
N'osant pas bouger de peur de révéler sa présence, il attendit patiemment que ce dernier se recouche et courut se réfugier dans sa propre chambre, le coeur battant la chamade.  
Une seconde de plus et il se faisait lamentablement griller.  
_Pffiouw, j'aurais pas été dans la pigwash s'il m'avait vu..._  
Il sortit son vieux baladeur et y glissa le CD, un sourire triomphal sur le visage, et se coucha enfin.  
Il s'amusa à imaginer la tête de son frère s'il venait à découvrir que son jumeau lui piquait en douce _Final Attraction_, lui qui d'ordinaire n'écoutait que du rap.  
Il se pelotonna dans les couvertures, enfonça confortablement sa tête dans les oreillers mœlleux à souhait, et positionna les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, se laissant envahir par la mélodie, un sourire de bien-être aux lèvres.  
Cette soirée avait été le dernier concert de leur tournée, et dès le lendemain, ils pourraient enfin profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Les concerts étaient, certes, des moments d'intense bonheur, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins éprouvants.  
Et ces vacances leur permettraient enfin de revoir famille et amis...  
Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Tom avait même osé _emprunter_ à long terme à son frère le CD qui le faisait rêver depuis quelques temps.  
Il se délectait à présent de chaque parole, de chaque note de musique.  
Surtout de guitare...  
Depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de ce groupe et écouté _LoveSongs -they kill me-_ pour la première fois, il attendait avec impatience la sortie de l'album. Mais lorsque Bill l'avait acheté, il s'était rendu compte que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait cru : refusant d'expliquer simplement à ses amis et son jumeau que ces chansons le faisaient craquer, il avait élaboré toutes sortes de stratagèmes plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres pour se le procurer.  
Heureusement, le dernier avait marché. Il avait eu raison de s'acharner, cet album était une pure merveille.  
Ce changement radical de ses goûts musicaux le surprenait lui-même : il était toujours le premier à plaisanter au sujet des goûts de son jumeau...  
_Am I gonna live forever...  
Better make it now or never ; Forever or Never _  
' **Très jolie cette chanson...** '  
Il les avait découverts par hasard, en zappant, il était soudain tombé sur une émission concernant les _futurs Tokio Hotel_. Intrigué, il avait alors écouté la présentation d'un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes d'à peu près son âge.  
Yu, dont il avait ensuite appris qu'il était le guitariste, l'avait le plus charmé.  
Son côté androgyne ne masquant pas pour autant sa virilité, ses mèches d'un rouge éclatant contrastant avec ses longs cheveux sombres, ses nombreux piercings et son regard impénétrable l'avait profondément impressionné.  
' **Je suis peut-être en train de devenir fan...** '  
Bercé par _The Silent Place_, il s'endormit, l'image de Yu dansant encore devant ses yeux.

- - -

Yu se tourna vers son réveil. ' **Bientôt 4h...** '  
Poussant un soupir découragé, il se leva sans bruit.  
Il sursauta en apercevant Shin, endormi sur le canapé ; il avait complètement oublié que celui-ci ne pouvait pas dormir chez lui ce soir-là, à cause d'une panne de chauffage qui avait paralysé tout son immeuble.  
Le plus silencieusement possible, il se servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.  
Sa conversation avec Luminor l'avait troublé encore plus qu'il ne l'avait été dans la journée.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... attiré par Tom ?  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée dérisoire et leva les yeux vers le reflet de son visage sur la vitre, en face de lui. Il se contempla un instant, les yeux plongés dans ceux du reflet, qui semblaient exprimer une détermination farouche.  
Poussant un soupir, il s'avoua vaincu.  
' **D'accord, d'accord. Peut-être qu'il me plaît un_ tout petit peu_...** '  
Un grognement en provenance du divan lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Décidé à ne pas réfléchir à voix haute, cette fois-ci, il soupira de nouveau.  
_Non, ça doit pas être ça, ça ne peut pas être ça ! _  
Il regarda son reflet, comme s'il allait apporter une réponse à sa question silencieuse.  
_Bon. Admettons. Pourquoi ? Je le connais pas, nous n'avons visiblement aucun point commun, en dehors de notre passion pour la guitare... Et puis, il n'est absolument pas mon style !! Pas de tour de poitrine conséquent, certainement pas de douceur ni d'élégance féminine... Alors pourquoi ?? C'est un homme... _  
Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, natürlich. Certains de ses amis l'étaient et cela ne lui posait aucun problème, mais le fait d'en être peut-être un alors qu'il s'était toujours pensé hétéro était pour le moins destabilisant.  
_De toute façon, même si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours et si nos goûts étaient identiques, je n'aurais aucune chance : j'imagine qu'il aime trop les filles pour envisager la perspective d'être attiré par un garçon._  
Il but un dernier verre d'eau, faisant taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'après tout, si son propre statut de tombeur auprès des demoiselles ne l'avait pas empêché de s'éprendre d'un homme, il pouvait en être de même pour Tom, et retourna se coucher, fermement décidé à ne plus penser au jeune dreadé.

Les jours passèrent, les répétitions s'enchaînèrent, et Yu fit de son mieux pour paraître de bonne humeur, même si le coeur n'y était pas toujours.  
Luminor, Shin, Strify et Kiro avaient fait mine de s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir en compagnie d'une fille, mais il avait prétexté soigner son image devant leurs jeunes fans de plus en plus nombreuses.  
Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir balayé leurs soupçons, mais au moins, plus personne ne revint à la charge, à son grand soulagement.  
Il ne réussissait pas à chasser Tom de ses pensées, mais il était intimement convaincu que le temps s'en chargerait.

Malheureusement, son espoir retomba rapidement.

Un soir, un appel de leur manager leur apprit qu'un journaliste français désirait écrire un article exclusif, comprenant une présentation du groupe suivi d'une entrevue Cinema Bizarre / Tokio Hotel, dans le but de faire le point une bonne fois pour toutes sur leurs similitudes et différences (et accessoirement satisfaire les fans communes aux deux groupes).  
Cette annonce fut accueillie avec joie par Strify, qui s'empressa de faire parvenir la nouvelle à Shin et Luminor.  
Tous paraissaient enchantés à cette idée, à l'exception de Yu ; accablé par ce coup du sort, il tentait vainement de trouver une excuse valable pour son absence ce jour-là.

- - -

Réveillé par la douceur des rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, Tom retira ses écouteurs. Son réveil indiquait 12h30.  
Habituellement, le groupe déjeunait vers 14h, il était donc inutile qu'il prenne son p'tit dèj'.  
Par précaution, il enfouit son baladeur au fond de son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
Après avoir pris une bonne douche, il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit son frère et ses amis à l'heure du repas.

Bill n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la mystérieuse disparition du CD.

Pressés de rentrer chez eux, ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans la ville. Une fois rassasiés, ils chargèrent leurs affaires dans le bus de la tournée et prirent la route, direction Magdebourg.

Les jours passèrent, chacun profitant pleinement de ces rares moments en compagnie de leur famille.  
Son jumeau ne réclamant toujours pas son bien, Tom avait pris l'habitude de l'écouter chaque soir.

' **Tom ! Tom !! TOM !!!** '

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, son réflexe fut de cacher les écouteurs au fond de son lit.

' **Tom !!**  
- **Huum... **' Bill le secouait sans ménagement dans l'espoir de le réveiller.  
' **Allez, debout ! C'est 13h !!** '

L'interpelé daigna enfin soulever une paupière.

' **Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?**  
-** David **[ Jost ] **vient de m'appeler, on a une interview dans trois jours !**  
- **Ah... Cool... Attends, c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as réveillé ??!!**  
- **Ben, en fait, pas seulement : Maman et Gordon sont partis au resto et je m'ennuie ; on s'fait un ping-pong ?**  
- **Bill... **  
- **Ouiii ? ^_^ **  
- **Tu m'as réveillé pour me demander de _jouer au ping-pong _??**  
- **Hiii ^^' Mais aussi pour te dire que David a appelé et qu'on a une... **'

Le jeune brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tom s'était rué sur lui, armé de son oreiller.

' **Aaaaah ! HILFEEE !!** '

La maison résonna de cris de guerre et d'éclats de rire.

Plus tard dans la journée, Tom resta ahuri lorsqu'il appris le motif de cette interview.  
Heureusement pour lui, son frère était tellement excité par la nouvelle qu'il ne remarqua rien.

' **Ça va être génial ! Ils ont tous à peu près notre âge, à part Luminor qui est un peu plus vieux que Georg. Ils ont un super style, une super musique... et ils sont sûrement super sympas !!  
Ce serait génial qu'on fasse connaissance, on pourrait se voir pendant les tournées, organiser des trucs ensemble...** '

Le blond fut tenté de partager sa joie, mais se rappela juste à temps qu'il n'était pas censé apprécier ce groupe. Il se contenta donc de répondre par de vagues haussements d'épaules.

Le matin de l'interview tant attendue, Tom se réveilla une heure avant la sonnerie de son réveil.  
Il se leva en hâte, se servit un bol de lait accompagné des inévitables céréales et tartines de Nutella, écrivit un mot à sa mère et son beau-père pour quand ils rentreraient du boulot, et se précipita dans la salle de bains.  
Après avoir pris une bonne douche et choisi sa tenue, il examina le maquillage de son frère.  
Il se rappelait que celui-ci lui avait dit que l'eyeliner ferait ressortir ses yeux... Ce qui l'avait fait rire à ce moment-là.  
Mais après tout, il devait avoir raison...  
Il entreprit donc de s'en mettre ; quitte à rencontrer son désormais _idole_, autant se montrer sous son meilleur jour.  
Satisfait du résultat, après quelques essais ratés, il retourna dans sa chambre préparer son sac.  
Il y glissa son MP3, son portefeuille et ses clés, un marqueur indélébile pour la signature d'éventuels autographes, et son baladeur CD (au cas où un cambrioleur surviendrait durant son absence). Le minimum survie, quoi.  
Il hésita longtemps à prendre son appareil photo, mais finalement, jugeant cela trop suspect, il espéra simplement que son jumeau prendrait le sien.  
Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il se précipita dans la chambre de Bill, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à réveiller.  
Au moment de partir, il remarqua que le jeune brun le fixait étrangement.

' **Tom...**  
- **Hum...**  
- **Regarde-moi ?** ' Ce dernier obtempéra.  
' **Neiiin ! J'y crois pas ! Tu t'es _maquillé_ ?! **'

Gagné par le rire, il sortit de la maison rejoindre leur manager qui attendait, garé devant le portail sans laisser le temps au jeune blond d'avancer une quelconque explication.

- -

' **Yu, réveille-toi ! On va être en retard ! Allez, DEBOUT !** '

Les paroles de Kiro ne semblèrent pas avoir l'effet escompté. Le dénommé Yu ramena sa couette sur sa tête et cacha son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant un ' **j'veux-pas-y-aller** ' boudeur.  
Incrédule, le jeune blond le regarda un instant, légèrement égaré.  
Retrouvant ses esprits, il arracha avec force la couverture et la jeta au sol, puis ouvrit grand la fenêtre, laissant le froid de novembre pénétrer dans la chambre.

' **Sois pas si têtu, ça sert à rien : t'as pas le choix. DEBOUT ! **'

Il abandonna ainsi le jeune homme, vêtu d'un simple boxer, frissonnant sous l'effet du froid.  
Il ne résista pas longtemps. Il se leva, s'habilla et referma d'un geste rageur la fenêtre. Enfin, il alla prendre son petit dèj', fermement décidé à garder son humeur exécrable toute la journée.  
Ses deux colocataires semblaient prêts depuis longtemps ; Luminor et Shin étaient déjà chez eux.  
Prenant soin de ne pas prendre part aux conversations enjouées de ses amis, il se concentrait sur ses oeufs/bacon, mangeant aussi lentement que possible, répétant inlassablement dans sa tête ses _j'veux-pas-y-aller_, comme si ces simples mots avaient le pouvoir de le sauver.  
Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bains, et compris enfin que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait échapper à cette maudite interview.  
Restait donc un problème crucial à élucider : comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'habiller ?  
Il opta pour une veste sans manches noires aux reflets pourpres, accompagnée d'un jean noir. Son choix fait, il se glissa sous la douche.  
À peine avait-il ouvert le robinet que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Luminor et Strify.  
Ahuri, Yu se mit à hurler.

' **MAIS ÇA VA PAAAS !! Sortez de là TOUT DE SUITE ! Vous voyez pas que je suis à poil, BORDEL !!**  
- **Si si, on voit bien...**  
-** ... LUMINOOOOOR !!!**  
- **Autant que tu sois prévenu, on ne sortira pas d'ici avant d'avoir obtenu des explications.**  
- **Si vous voulez qu'on parle, on le fera dès que j'aurai fini de me laver, mais là, C'EST PAS L'MOMENT !!** '

Bien déterminés à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, les deux complices levèrent les yeux au ciel et s'assirent à même le sol.

' **Arrête, on te connaît. Si on attend pour te parler, tu auras le temps d'inventer n'importe quelle excuse à 10 cents. Alors n'insiste pas, on bougera pas !** '

Accablé par leur détermination évidente, Yu se décida à les ignorer.

' **Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**  
- **Avoue qu'il y a un rapport avec Tom...** '

À l'entente du prénom, il manqua de s'étaler dans la douche, propulsant la savonnette au milieu de la pièce au passage.  
_Scheißeee !  
_  
' **Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.** '

Il sortit tant bien que mal récupérer la savonnette fugueuse, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le sol humide.

' **Yu...**  
- **...**  
- **Yu...**  
- **Non.**  
- **Yu...**  
- **Oui, bon, peut-être...**  
- **Peut-être ?**  
- **Hum.**  
- **Yu...**  
- **Sûrement..?**  
- **Sûrement ? Ça veut dire que c'est fort probable ?**  
- **...**  
- **Yu...**  
- **BIEN-SÛR que ça a un rapport avec Tom !! Mais je sais pas pourquoi ; je sais pas ce que j'ai !** '

Étonné par la facilité de la révélation, Luminor et Strify ne savaient plus quoi répondre.  
Yu, lui, avait enfin récupéré sa savonnette, et sans glisser, en plus.  
Et il regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé.

' **De toute façon c'est stupide. Et impossible. Alors c'est pas la peine d'en parler.** '

Il s'apprêtait à atteindre la baignoire quand il fut interrompu dans son élan par Strify.

' **Tu l'aimes ?** '

Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Tellement pas qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis sur le sol glacé.  
_Scheiße ! Si près du but --'_  
Il se releva comme il put, agacé par les éclats de rire des deux autres.

' **Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... Non, je l'aime pas, je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment pour lui ! Ça doit être physique... C'est TOUT !** '

Peu convaincus, ils le laissèrent tout de même s'habiller, enfiler bagues et colliers et se coiffer, et rejoignirent les autres membres du groupe, absorbés dans un jeu de cartes.

' **C'est bon, on peut y aller ?** '

Pour toute réponse, Yu enfila ses bottes et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot.

' **J'imagine que ça veut dire oui...** '

L'ambiance s'améliora heureusement durant le trajet, Shin réussit même à le faire rire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment où devait avoir lieu l'interview, l'énorme voiture des Tokio Hotel était déjà garée dans le parking souterrain.  
S'efforçant de paraître calme et détendu, Yu sentait le stress lui serrer les entrailles.  
Le journaliste, sa traductrice et les Tokio Hotel les attendaient dans un hall.

' **Aaaah, Hallo !!** '

Les cinq jeunes hommes s'excusèrent pour le retard et saluèrent chaleureusement leur comité d'accueil. La traductrice leur fit comprendre que les salles mises à leur disposition se trouvaient quelques étages au-dessus, et les neufs Allemands la suivirent docilement à travers les nombreux couloirs et escaliers.  
Le coeur de Tom cognait contre sa poitrine ; il ne lâchait pas son frère d'une semelle, de peur de se retrouver seul près de Yu.  
Ce dernier se tenait le plus éloigné de lui que possible, au grand damn des quatre androgynes - Shin et Kiro avaient été discrètement mis au courant -, qui ne cessaient de lui lancer des clins d'oeil encourageants, sans succès.  
Ils furent menés dans une grande salle à moitié vitrée, meublée par une dizaine de confortables fauteuils et divans. Un buffet avait même été dressé pour l'occasion.  
Le journaliste leur expliqua qu'il souhaitait d'abord interviewer brièvement chaque groupe, puis qu'ils prendraient la pose pour son photographe et que, après le déjeuner, un questionnaire serait distribué à chaque couple de musiciens - chanteur / chanteurs, batteur / batteur... -, Luminor étant considéré comme chanteur au même titre que Bill et Strify.

' **Bien sûr, vous pourrez avoir chacun une pièce, cela vous permettrait de faire plus amplement connaissance, si ce n'est déjà fait...**'

Les approbations fusèrent.  
Yu ne semblait pas y croire ; était-ce possible que le sort s'acharne à ce point contre lui ?  
Tom, au contraire, était aux anges. Ce questionnaire commun était en effet un excellent moyen de faire connaissance.  
La conversation ne mit pas longtemps à s'établir entre les garçons. Même Shin et Gustav, d'ordinaire réservés, semblaient s'entendre à merveille.  
En revanche, Tom et Yu n'avaient jamais été aussi discrets.  
L'interview et le photoshooting se déroulèrent sans problème, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ; le repas fut ponctué de rires, presque tous s'étaient rapidement sentis à l'aise.

' **Pour la suite, vous disposez de trois salles : celle-ci, et deux autres plus petites, les deux portes en face, de l'autre côté du couloir. Les fans nous ont fait parvenir une multitude de questions pour chacun de vous, mais aussi toutes sortes de messages de remerciements, d'encouragements... mais comme nous n'avons pas pu tous les retenir, peut-être pourriez-vous leur écrire un petit mot ? J'y ajouterai une photo de chaque couple. Nous les mettrons sur notre site internet, de sorte que toutes les fans puissent le voir. Il me semble que c'est assez original, mais évidemment, si vous avez d'autres idées, elles sont les bienvenues !** '

Mais cette perspective fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. Décidément, que seraient-ils sans les fans ?

' **Bien, je vous donne vos questionnaires, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans mon bureau, la première porte après avoir descendu l'escalier. Cet étage est à vous, bonne après midi !** '

D'après les sourires entendus que s'échangèrent les autres membres de Cinema Bizarre - et qui n'échappèrent pas à Bill -, Yu comprit qu'ils allaient tout faire pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Tom.  
En effet, Gustav, Shin, Georg et Kiro s'installèrent dans la salle principale pendant que Strify et Luminor entraînaient Bill dans une autre.  
Yu essaya vainement de trouver une échappatoire. Il se tourna vers Kiro, le regard discrètement suppliant.

' **Bon ben les mecs, on reste avec vous.** '

Ce à quoi les deux musiciens répondirent unanimement :  
' **Hors de question ! Il reste une salle rien que pour vous, vous allez pas squatter ici... On n'a rien contre toi, Tom, hein ! C'est juste lui qui nous pose problème.** '

Le dénommé Tom leur sourit timidement.

' **Bon, c'est pas grave, viens, Yu. On n'a pas le choix.** '

Le brun lança un dernier regard de tueur aux traîtres qu'il appelait_ amis_ et suivit Tom.  
Le jeune dreadé, terriblement intimidé, essayait de son mieux de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il prit possession d'un large fauteuil situé près d'une table basse, et Yu s'installa sur le divan qui lui faisait face.

Voyant que Tom ne savait pas quoi dire de plus que lui, il se lança dans la lecture silencieuse du questionnaire. Il ne s'était pas _du tout _préparé à se retrouver seul avec lui.  
Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée.  
Avec son air de petit garçon timide, il était adorablement craquant. Ses yeux noisettes pétillants, ses longs cils, ses lèvres fines, sa langue, qui jouait distraitement avec son piercing...  
Le jeune blond leva les yeux vers lui, croisant un instant son regard ; le brun s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur son questionnaire, troublé.

' **Hum. Il faut qu'on s'y mette, il me semble...**  
- **Ah oui, c'est vrai..** '

Il entreprit donc de lire une à une les questions, discutant ensuite avec lui des réponses.  
Le bref moment de gêne passé, ils se détendirent enfin.  
Tom ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, ses yeux sombres et mystérieux le captivaient. Sa voix lui semblait douce, chaude et rassurante. Tout en lui l'hypnotisait.

Pendant ce temps, Strify et Luminor s'étaient bien évidemment empressés de faire part à Bill de leurs soupçons concernant les sentiments de Yu envers Tom, et celui-ci, amusé, leur avait avoué que de son côté, il trouvait également Tom étrange : le fait qu'il se maquille, par exemple, n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

' **Peut-être qu'il a même certaines de vos chansons sur son MP3 !**  
- **Tu penses qu'il y a un moyen de vérifier ?**  
- **Huum... il doit l'avoir sur lui... À moins qu'il ne l'ait miraculeusement pas sorti de son sac... Attendez, je vais vous dire ça tout de suite !** '

Il partit chercher ledit sac et revint quelques secondes après.

' **Voyons voir... Ah, il est là ! ... Tiens, comment ça se fait qu'il a son baladeur CD ? Ça doit faire des années qu'il ne s'en sert plus !** '

Pris d'un doute subit, il l'ouvrit.

' **Mais... C'est mon album !! Je pensais que je l'avais perdu !!** '

Hilares, les deux membres de Cinema Bizarre le suivirent en courant dans la salle proche de la leur.

' **TOM !!** '

Un troupeau d'éléphants en furie n'aurait pas fait plus de bruit que les trois chanteurs entrant en trombe dans la pièce ; l'interpellé et Yu sursautèrent violemment à leur arrivée.

' **Depuis quand tu me piques mes CD ??**  
- **...**  
- **T'aurais pu me prévenir, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir perdu !!**  
- **Euh... Bill... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, là... Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, ça m'aiderait sûrement...**  
- **_Final Attraction_ !! Ça fait des semaines que je le cherche partout, et il réapparaît dans ton baladeur CD !!**  
- **Ah... Comme quoi, tu n'avais pas cherché partout. Hey !! Mais d'abord, de quel droit tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires ?!**  
- **Parce que tu as dû te gêner, toi !**  
- **Mais pas du tout ! Je comprends pas ce que cet album fait dans mon baladeur ! Et puis tu sais bien que ça fait un moment que je m'en sers plus !**  
- **Oui, et justement, je te trouve vraiment bizarre en ce moment... Tu me piques _son _album en douce, tu te maquilles alors que tu as toujours dit que tu avais horreur de ça... Et toi qui ne fais d'habitude que des conneries, je te trouve sagement assis dans un fauteuil...** '

Si cela lui avait été possible, Tom aurait depuis longtemps disparu dans le sol, histoire de se faire oublier un moment, au lieu de quoi il ne put que déglutir difficilement, maudissant son sadique de frère. Mais pourquoi il a dit _son_ ??

Applaudissant intérieurement la performance de Bill, Luminor et Strify se réjouissaient des effets obtenus : Tom s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, comme pour y disparaître ; son teint avait pris une couleur soutenue ; il semblait incapable d'ajouter un mot, mais le regard noir qu'il lançait à son frère en disait bien assez.  
Quant à Yu, il fixait le dreadé avec des yeux immenses, incrédule.  
Estimant avoir été suffisamment impliqués dans l'histoire, et remarquant surtout les yeux de Tom à la recherche d'un quelconque projectile susceptible d'assouvir sa vengeance, les trois vocalistes se hâtèrent de disparaître, réprimant difficilement le fou rire qui les gagnait.  
Enfin seuls, les deux guitaristes paraissaient de nouveau intimidés.  
Yu se posait une multitude de questions suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et Tom semblait vouloir se noyer dans les profondeurs de son fauteuil.  
N'y tenant plus, Yu brisa le silence étouffant qui avait envahit la pièce.

' **C'est vrai ?**  
- **Was ??**  
- **Ben, je sais pas... Tout. Tout ce que ton frère vient de dire...**  
- **Que je lui ai piqué son CD pour le faire enrager, et que je me suis maquillé histoire de pas faire tâche au milieu de vous tous ??**  
- **...**  
- **Ben ouais, c'est vrai. Cela dit, il a mis du temps à le remarquer. Pour le CD.**  
- **Ah.**  
- **Quoi, _ah_ ??**  
- **C'est sûr, vu comme ça...**  
- **T'avais compris ça comment ?**  
- **J'avais pas compris, c'est justement pour ça que je te demande !**  
- **Ah.**  
- **Quoi, _ah_ ??**  
- **... En fait je ...**  
- **Tu ??**  
- **Nan rien. On continue le questionnaire ?**  
- **Hum.** '

La suite se déroula sans incident notable, mis à part le moment où la mère de Yu téléphona à son _petit-canard-égoïste-qui-ne-l'appelait-jamais-pour-donner-de-ses-nouvelles_ et dont il ne réussit à se débarrasser qu'après lui avoir rappelé qu'il venait la voir la semaine prochaine et qu'il l'avait déjà appelée deux fois l'avant-veille, à supposer que cela soit classé dans les 'incidents', natürlich.  
Bref, cet appel acheva de détendre l'atmosphère, en partie grâce aux moqueries de Tom qui finit par tomber de son fauteuil à force de se tordre de rire.

Lorsque le fameux questionnaire fut terminé, ils se rendirent vers le photographe, comme le leur avait indiqué le journaliste.

'** Ah, vous voilà ! Bien. Alors... Tom, devant. Voilà. Accroupi, ce serait mieux... parfait. Yu, derrière, s'il vous plaît... Bien, comme ça. Euh... posez une main sur son épaule... hum... non, plus vers son cou... encore... encore... excellent ! Tournez vous un peu, tous les deux... Levez un peu la tête, prenez un air fier et rebelle... Regardez-moi... Voilà, merci !** '

Ils se hâtèrent de se séparer et descendirent dans le hall d'entrée attendre les autres.  
Ils restèrent silencieux, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.  
Encore une fois, ce fut Yu qui fit le premier pas.

' **Tom...** '

Une irrésistible envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur envahit le jeune Kaulitz quand il leva les yeux vers lui.  
_Yuuu... Depuis que je t'ai vu, je pense tout le temps à toi, c'est plus fort que moi ! Même quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que ton image est imprimée sur mes paupières... Je sais pas ce qui me prend, et ça me fait peur ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai peur de tout... Du temps qui passe, de l'oubli, mais toi, tu as l'air tellement protecteur... Je voudrais me cacher dans tes bras !  
Je crois bien que je t'aime, Yu... Et j'ai l'impression que toi aussi, tu t'intéresses un tout petit peu à moi... Mais j'ai tellement peur de me tromper... Si tu savais..._  
Mais il ne fit que baisser les yeux pour cacher son désarroi, murmurant un faible ' **Yu, euh... Me regarde pas comme ça, ça devient gênant, là...**'  
Mais visiblement, Yu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Attendri par sa mine troublée, il prit délicatement sa tête dans ses mains ; surpris, celui-ci releva les yeux et le fixa d'un air de Chat Potté. Le brun lui caressa instinctivement le visage du bout des doigts, totalement désemparé.  
Des rires encore lointains indiquèrent que les autres musiciens ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre.  
_I'm not gonna live forever ... Better make it now or never ... Forever or never !_  
Ses doigts glissant jusqu'à son cou, Yu rapprocha son visage du sien et effleura furtivement ses lèvres.  
Après un bref instant d'hésitation, ils s'écartèrent en un éclair et furent rejoins par les autres ; une fois les groupes au complet, plus rien ne laissait deviner qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit entre les deux guitaristes.

Un chaleureux _Auf Wiedersehen _plus tard, les deux groupes s'en retournèrent chez eux.

- - -

' **Alors, vous pensez quoi d'eux ??**  
- **Ils sont franchement cool !**  
- **Charmants !**  
- **Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré avec Bill !**  
- **Et nous, avec Georg et Gustav... T'imagines pas !!**  
- **Et toi Yu ?** '

L'interpellé se hâta de fermer les yeux, sa tête calée contre la vitre dodelinant au rythme de la voiture.

' **Il dort...** '

Lorsque les trois colocataires se retrouvèrent chez eux, leur guitariste ne paraissait pas plus loquace, bien que parfaitement réveillé cette fois-ci.  
Il se sentait... étrangement vide. Un peu comme s'il était externe à son corps, et que celui-ci agissait seul, avec une autonomie destabilisante.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!  
EMBRASSER TOM !!  
Non seulement c'était un homme, mais en plus, un homme qu'il pensait détester... Il y avait comme un léger problème.  
_& Mist !_ Il s'était efforcé de ne plus penser à lui... Et voilà que ses conneries venaient foutre son plan en l'air.  
Il était tout de même troublé. Tom avait fait l'effort de se maquiller pour la rencontre, et il écoutait même leur album... Ce dernier point était assez étonnant : de nombreuses sources fiables prétendaient qu'il n'écoutait que du rap et du R'n'B. À moins qu'il ne lui ait dit la vérité en essayant de se justifier... Non, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu.  
Et puis, il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'avait embrassé...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça ??

' **Quoi, elles sont pas bonnes mes lasagnes ?**  
-** -- ?**  
- **Oh, c'est bon, fais pas cette tête de morue ! Je te rappelle que demain, c'est ton tour de faire la cuisine ! Ce sera l'occasion de nous montrer tes talents culinaires cachés, au lieu de toujours critiquer...**  
- **... Was ?** _mais de quoi il parle ?? _  
- **... ils doivent être bien cachés, d'ailleurs...** '

Bouche ouverte, fourchette en l'air, le jeune brun les regardait tour à tour, sans comprendre, encore perdu dans ses pensées.  
Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, ce fut pour aller se coucher, afin de trouver le calme et la tranquillité propices à la réflexion.  
Il se jeta sur son lit, enfin seul.  
_Okay ; on récapitule.  
- Je détestais Tom  
- Je me rends compte qu'en fait il me plaît  
- Je décide de l'oublier  
- et la première fois que je le rencontre, je l'embrasse.  
Un peu paradoxal, tout ça --'  
Bref, en gros je suis paumé, quoi..._  
Ce monologue intérieur hautement philosophique achevé, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

- - -

De leur côté, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne firent aucun commentaire au sujet de Yu, pour le plus grand soulagement de Tom.

' **Heeeey ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Avec Luminor et Strify, on a prévu de passer une semaine de vacances ensembles, au mois de mars. Quand je dis _ensemble_, je parle de nous 9, natürlich. Ce serait énorme, hein ?**  
- **Au mois de mars ? Euh, la neige et le froid, très peu pour moi ! Vous me raconterez.**  
- **Mais naaaan ! On dormirait dans un camping en Espagne, au bord de la mer !**  
- **Ah... Euh... Dans ce cas...**  
- **Et on s'est mis d'accord pour passer Noël chez Kiro, Yu et Strify.**  
- **... **_neiiiin..._ **Mais je croyais que leur appart' était petit ?**  
- **T'en fais pas, ça leur fait pas peur. Il y a encore le balcon si on tient pas tous à l'intérieur =D**  
- **Le ba... ah. Ben c'est super ! –'**  
- **T'as pas l'air convaincu... **  
- **Bien sûr que si ! Je suis super content.**  
- **Tant mieux, parce que de toute façon, je te laisse pas le choix. Hors de question que tu passes Noël tout seul !!**  
- **Mais... et les parents ?**  
- **Le lendemain !**  
- **... D'accord ...** '

Sur ce, Bill quitta la chambre de son frère pour se rendre dans la sienne assez rapidement, pour que celui-ci n'ait pas le temps de se rappeler qu'il devait lui faire payer sa mésaventure de l'après midi.

' **Gute Nacht !**  
- **Hum. Gute Nacht.**'

Tom attendit que le chanteur ait refermé la porte pour s'allonger en soupirant.  
_Pff... Je pensais pas que les sentiments pouvaient être si compliqués ! L'admiration que j'ai pour Yu... Et si c'était... de... l'amour !? Ça m'apprendra à me moquer de mon frère et ses rêves dignes d'une gamine...  
Yu m'a embrassé. Donc peut-être que... lui aussi... Non, ça paraît tellement invraisemblable ! Et puis j'ai bien le temps de le savoir. On se reverra à Noël, et on va même passer une semaine de vacances ensemble !  
Mais comment on va faire après ce qui vient de se passer... C'est vraiment gênant... J'espère qu'il ne m'évitera pas !_  
Il resta une bonne partie de la nuit allongé sur son lit, les yeux plongés dans l'infini du ciel parsemé d'étoiles à travers sa fenêtre.  
_Ben si même moi je me mets à rêver au prince charmant..._

- - -

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, les Tokio Hotel reprirent leur vie mouvementée de RockStars, s'envolant même au Japon pour assurer leur promo.  
Ce fut d'ailleurs l'occasion idéale pour l'achat des cadeaux de Noël destinés à leurs amis, admirateurs du Pays du Soleil levant.  
Les Cinema Bizarre, eux, étaient partagés entre les séances de dédicaces, les photoshootings, et quelques concerts qu'ils donnaient déjà en Allemagne.

Et le 24 Décembre arriva enfin.

- - -

' **Strify, aide-moi à accrocher les guirlandes au plafond, bitte !**  
- **Yes ! J'arrive de suite ! **'

Il abandonna Kiro qui essayait tant bien que mal de finir la déco déjà surchargée du sapin - petit modèle, faute de place – qui trônait sur une chaise pour l'occasion.  
Ils avaient dressé un buffet plus que bien garni sur la table, près du bar où étaient posées les boissons.  
Il était prévu que Shin, Luminor, Georg, Gustav et les jumeaux restent dormir avec eux. Il n'y avait que trois lits simples et un canapé pour neuf, mais ils se débrouilleraient.  
La déco de l'appartement terminée, ce fut une véritable lutte pour décider qui occuperait la salle de bains le premier.  
Le gagnant fut Kiro, qui avait profité d'une bataille de coussins entre Yu et Strify pour se précipiter discrètement à l'intérieur, à l'indignation générale.  
Ils furent néanmoins tous les trois prêts à l'arrivée de Gustav et Georg, suivis de près par Shin et Luminor.

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Yu était nerveux. Il avait décidé que l'attitude de Tom à son égard serait décisive : si celui-ci se montrait distant, il tournerait définitivement la page ; s'il le considérait comme un simple ami, il agirait de même ; et s'il faisait quoi que ce soit d'autre lui indiquant que son attirance était partagée... il aviserait.

- - -

' **Bill, Tom, dépêchez-vous ! Je ne devais pas vous emmener pour 20h ??**  
- **Si si, on arrive M'man ! **'

Un léger trait de crayon noir soulignant ses yeux noisette, Tom, vêtu d'un large pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt doré, casquette et bandeau assortis à l'ensemble, natürlich, tambourina à la porte de son frère.

' **Bill, active !!** '

Enfin prêts, les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans la voiture de leur mère, qui les déposa au pied de l'immeuble.

' **Pas de bêtises, et n'oubliez pas de les aider à ranger et nettoyer demain matin !**  
- **Oui Mamaaaan. Bonne soirée !**  
- **Joyeux Noël mes poussins ! Amusez-vous bien !** '

__

DingDong

  
Shin se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, lançant un enthousiaste _Joyeux Noël !_ avant même d'avoir reconnu les frères Kaulitz.  
Leur arrivée fut joyeusement accueillie par toute la troupe de musiciens, excepté Yu qui était introuvable.

' **Yu est dans la cuisine, il prépare les toasts.** '

Bill alla donc le saluer ; Tom l'aurait volontiers suivi s'il n'avait pas été retenu par Gustav, Shin et Kiro, visiblement très intrigués par le contenu du sac plastique qu'il tenait à la main.

' **Ah, ça, c'est les cadeaux.** '

Luminor lui indiqua la chaise où trônait le sapin, entourée d'une multitude de paquets déposés sur le sol.  
Tom y ajouta les siens, non sans préalablement regarder avec curiosité les autres, afin de deviner ce qu'ils contenaient.

' **Tricheur !!** '

Georg et Bill se jetèrent sur lui en riant, bientôt imités par les cinq autres. Quand il réussit enfin à se libérer, il se rendit dans la cuisine saluer Yu, appréhendant sa réaction. Le cœur battant, il lança un courageux _Hallo_ à son vis-à-vis. À la fois soulagé et déçu, Yu lui répondit sur le même ton.

' **J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais !**  
- **^^' On avait perdu les cadeaux... Et ensuite, le temps que Bill se prépare...** '

Yu lui répondit d'un rire moqueur, détendant sensiblement l'atmosphère. Le jeune dreadé l'aida à terminer les toasts et ils rejoignirent les autres au salon.  
L'alcool aidant certainement, la bonne humeur régna bien vite sur la soirée.  
Bill, Kiro et Strify dansaient au rythme de la musique d'une émission télé, Georg et Luminor étaient absorbés dans une conversation visiblement captivante, tout en se servant copieusement dans le buffet, et Shin et Gustav se roulaient par terre, pleurant de rire pour on ne sait quelle raison. Amusés par ce spectacle insolite, les deux jeunes s'assirent à même le sol et entamèrent une passionnante discussion dont le principal sujet concernait bien entendu la guitare.

À minuit, les cadeaux furent ouverts, tous plus originaux et intéressants les uns que les autres.  
Vers 4h du matin, lassés par l'excitation ambiante, Yu et Tom sortirent dans le froid de Décembre.  
Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, mais malgré l'heure tardive, toutes les habitations étaient encore allumées.  
Tom se laissa guider vers un parc, où ils s'assirent sur les balançoires gelées, appréciant le silence et la solitude. Yu avait pris soin d'enfiler une veste avant de partir, mais Tom était encore en T-shirt, et il commençait sérieusement à se dire que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée.  
Les premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber ; bientôt, tout fut recouvert d'une fine couche de poudre blanche dont les multiples cristaux scintillaient à la lueur de la lune. L'atmosphère était devenue douce et feutrée, presque magique.  
Ce magnifique spectacle n'empêcha pas Tom de trembler de tout son corps, claquant des dents sous l'effet de la température glaciale. Remarquant - un peu tard – l'état de son ami, Yu se leva, oubliant toutes précautions, invita le jeune blond à faire de même, ouvrit sa veste et l'attira contre lui.  
Trop frigorifié pour réfléchir, celui-ci se laissa faire docilement. Il enfouit la tête au creux de son cou, glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et encercla son corps de ses mains glacées, laissant peu à peu la douce chaleur l'envahir ; deux silhouettes enlacées sous la pâle lueur de cette lune d'hiver.

Il était près de 6h quand ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer. Plus une seule lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres.  
Yu quitta sa veste pour la donner à Tom. Il prit sa main, enlaça leurs doigts et l'entraîna en courant à travers la ville à endormie.  
Pas un bruit ne régnait dans l'appartement. Gustav et Shin dormaient, affalés sur le canapé, Luminor et Georg se partageaient le lit de Strify, et Kiro, Bill et Strify étaient serrés dans le lit de Kiro.  
Prenant garde de ne pas les réveiller, les deux guitaristes se rendirent dans la chambre de Yu. Tom ne pouvait plus retenir des bâillements de sommeil.

' **Couche-toi, je reviens.** '

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta la veste, son T-shirt et son pantalon trempés par la neige et se glissa dans les draps agréablement chauds.  
Yu revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau orné des rares amuse-gueules qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Suivant l'exemple du dreadé, il se déshabilla et se coucha à ses côtés.  
Ils partagèrent les restes et posèrent le plateau par terre.  
Le jeune brun se tourna vers Tom. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, livré au sommeil. Attendri, il le contempla un instant, puis se pencha au-dessus de son visage et referma ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Tom s'abandonna finalement à ce baiser passionné. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, ils furent parcourus d'un même frisson de plaisir ; mais jugeant le moment mal approprié pour aller plus loin, Yu mit fin à leur exaltation et se recoucha, après lui avoir murmuré un tendre ' **Gute Nacht mein Engel.** '  
Légèrement frustré, Tom ne répondit rien.  
Ces quatre mots raisonnaient dans son esprit. Les avait-il réellement prononcés ?  
Il se serra contre son corps musclé, la tête contre son cœur.

' **Yu...**  
- **...**  
- **Si...**  
- **Si quoi ?**  
- **Si je te disais _Ich liebe dich_, tu dirais quoi ?**  
- **... Je pense que je ferais semblant de ne rien avoir entendu...**  
- **...**  
- **parce que sinon, je ne me contenterais pas de seulement t'embrasser... **  
- **Ich liebe dich.** '

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il ne fit que serrer le blond un peu plus fort contre lui, mêlant leurs jambes et leurs doigts.

- - -

Les jours et les semaines passèrent ; les autres membres ne semblaient pas avoir aperçu leur liaison, personne n'en parla.  
Leurs activités respectives reprirent. Tom et Yu perdirent contact, mais qu'importe, ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient au cours des prochaines vacances qui approchaient lentement.  
Mars arriva enfin, les vacances aussi.

' **STRIFY !! Lève-toi !! On devait se retrouver à 9h, et il est 8h45 !!! DEBOUT !! Kiro, aide-moi à le réveiller, j't'en supplie...**  
- **Hum... Il me rappelle quelqu'un, c'est marrant...** '

Pris de pitié pour le pauvre guitariste en panique, il prit les choses en main.

' **Laisse faire, va vérifier qu'on n'a rien oublié.** '

À peine fut il sorti de la chambre que le chanteur ouvrit les yeux, pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire.

' **C'est malin, regarde dans quel état il est...**  
- **C'était tellement drôle ! T'aurais vu comme il me secouait... Au moins on est fixé, il s'est vraiment passé un truc entre Tom et lui !** '

Ravi de sa farce, il se leva, déjà entièrement habillé. Pouffant de rire tous les deux, ils se rendirent au salon.  
Shin et Luminor semblaient faire de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine furieuse de Yu, qui, paraissant de mauvaise humeur, se rua dehors :  
' **ENFIN ! Je vous rappelle que l'avion décolle à 10h !!** '

Échangeant des regards amusés, les quatre complices le suivirent sans plus de commentaires.

- - -

' **Tom, tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond ? Tu donnes le tournis à tout le monde !** '

Gustav et Bill était assis sur le lit du dreadé, et ce dernier faisait les cent pas autour d'eux.

' **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ?!!** '

Lorsque Georg les rejoignit enfin, le guitariste se jeta sur lui en criant.

' **T'as vu l'heure ?!! On t'attend depuis une demi heure !!!**  
- **J'ai à peine dix minutes de retard...**  
- **Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu soies en retard ?!!**  
- **Hey, c'est pas ma faute ! Ma sœur n'a rien trouvé d'autre que me renverser son verre d'eau sur la tête, j'ai du tout refaire mon brushing ! Je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas apprécié quand je lui ai dit que son nouveau copain ressemblait à un gorille...**  
- **Mais quel BOULET !!** '

Ils montèrent enfin dans la voiture de leur beau-père, Tom grognon et les trois autres riant aux éclats.

' **Bonnes vacances les garçons ! Profitez bien de la mer, veinards ! Bill, Tom, votre mère tient à ce que vous appeliez au moins deux fois dans la semaine, n'oubliez pas !**  
- **Ouais ouais, promis ! Tschüß !** '

Ils retrouvèrent les Cinema Bizarre et embarquèrent.  
Tom allait s'asseoir à côté de son frère quand deux mains se posèrent discrètement sur ses hanches et l'attirèrent vers les sièges du fond.

' **Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir m'échapper ?** '

Ces quelques mots de Yu soufflés à son oreille suffirent à lui rendre sa bonne humeur.  
Ils s'éloignèrent de leurs amis pour s'installer un peu plus loin. Un peu intimidé, Tom ne savait plus vraiment comment se conduire, mais son amant mit fin à son hésitation en l'embrassant avidement.

' **Yu, tu m'as manqué...**  
- **Toi aussi chéri.** '

Rougissant à cette appellation, il blottit sa tête dans son cou.  
L'angoisse du décollage commençait à se faire sentir. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Yu le prit dans ses bras, son corps fragile secoué de tremblements. Il le serra fort contre son cœur.  
Rassuré, Tom se calma peu à peu et s'endormit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, le soleil brillait et la chaleur régnait.  
Les neuf jeunes se mirent en quête du camping, qu'ils trouvèrent après avoir fait seulement quatre fois le tour de la ville, encore quasi déserte en cette période.  
Ils avaient réservé deux bungalows de six places, placés côte à côte selon leurs exigences.  
Luminor, Bill, Kiro, Georg et Strify s'installèrent dans le premier, Gustav, Shin et les deux guitaristes dans le second. Chacune des habitations comportaient deux lits doubles et deux lits superposés.  
Les deux batteurs se précipitèrent sur les lits simples. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Yu ne put retenir un ' **Parfait** ' satisfait.  
Après leur rapide installation, ils partirent à la recherche d'un restaurant.  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, et ils décidèrent de passer l'après midi entière à la plage. Leur camping en possédait une privée, ils s'y rendirent donc, impatients de sentir le sable chaud sous leurs pas.  
La plage en question était déserte, tout comme le camping qui n'était apparemment pas habitué à recevoir des clients hors saison.  
Comblés de bonheur, la bande se lança en riant dans une course folle en direction de l'eau.

La semaine passa incroyablement vite.  
Chacun profitait pleinement du soleil, de la chaleur et de l'eau. Ils s'entendaient vraiment à merveille et étaient ravis de passer des vacances ensemble.  
Ces derniers jours les avaient tous sensiblement rapprochés, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Certains soirs, ils mangeaient sur la plage, autour d'un feu de camp improvisé, et passaient la majeure partie de la nuit à danser, rire et chanter à tue-tête. Strify et Bill avaient écrit quelques chansons qu'ils projetaient de chanter en duo, et ils souhaitaient même créer un album en commun, mélangeant paroles en Anglais et en Allemand.

Assis devant les bungalows, les deux chanteurs enthousiastes profitaient de cette dernière soirée pour apporter les ultimes finitions à leurs chansons, pendant que les musiciens cherchaient déjà des idées de graphisme pour la pochette de l'album à venir et des éventuels singles.  
Leur départ était prévu pour le lendemain, en début d'après midi.  
Parvenant difficilement à surmonter la vague de tristesse qui l'envahissait à cette idée, Tom s'éloigna discrètement. Sa serviette de bain étant trempée de leur baignade de la journée, il arracha le drap de son lit et suivit le chemin menant à la plage.  
Il s'assit un instant au bord de l'eau, les yeux fixés sur la ligne d'horizon qui disparaissait au crépuscule.  
Cette semaine avait été parfaite. Yu et lui essayait toujours de cacher leur relation aux autres, allant jusqu'à faire semblant de dormir chacun dans un lit différent, mais Gustav étant la plupart du temps déjà levé avant qu'ils ne se séparent, ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir effacé tout soupçon.  
Le fait d'être à ses côtés du matin au soir le rendait véritablement heureux. Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien que durant ces quelques jours, mais il savait que leur retour en Allemagne signerait la fin de ce rêve. Même si leurs projets professionnels communs se réalisaient, lui-même ne pourrait plus être aussi proche de Yu, il en était persuadé. Quant à avouer ses sentiments... cette idée ne lui paraissait absolument pas envisageable.  
Des larmes d'impuissance commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il les essuya rageusement et se précipita dans l'eau, sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir. Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.  
_All I want is Yu to be with me  
I just hope you hear my silent Scream .. _

Yu l'avait suivi et s'était assis à bonne distance de lui, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Ses doigts jouant distraitement avec le sable, il le regardait, pensif.  
_Tom..._ Il avait horreur de se l'avouer, mais il s'était réellement attaché à lui. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Malgré son air fier et sûr de lui, il le sentait tellement fragile... Il devinait que son air de rebelle n'était qu'un masque destiné à dissimuler sa sensibilité. Il crut le voir passer ses mains sur son visage, comme pour chasser des larmes, avant de se diriger en courant vers l'eau. II contempla sa silhouette, ses vêtements trempés beaucoup trop larges tombant sur son corps.

La mer brillait des milles reflets des couleurs chaudes du soleil couchant.

Tom s'était laissé tomber, l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait encerclé ses jambes de ses bras, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Cette fois, aucun doute n'était possible.  
Le cœur serré de le voir si triste, Yu se releva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le jeune homme. Il se mit à genoux derrière lui, passa ses mains autour de son ventre et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue mouillée par les larmes.  
Surpris par sa présence et honteux d'avoir ainsi été surpris en pleine faiblesse, le blond se releva rapidement, essuyant son visage, mais Yu le retint et l'attira contre lui, une main posée sur sa taille, l'autre caressant ses dreads.

' **Si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui te rends triste, je pourrais peut-être t'aider...**  
- **Non, tu peux pas. Laisse tomber.**  
- **Essaie toujours...** '

Incapable de se retenir davantage, Tom éclata en sanglots.

' **Je veux pas rentrer, Yu ! Je veux pas être séparé de toi ! Je t'aime ! Et je sais très bien qu'on pourra pas continuer... On se verra plus, ou alors, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec nous... Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi...**  
- **Tom... Calme-toi.** '

Il avait mal. Le voir ainsi désespéré le bouleversait. Mais paradoxalement, une envie irrésistible de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de l'embrasser, encore et encore, l'envahissait. Il releva la tête de son vis-à-vis, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, tout en caressant tendrement ses joues et son cou, dessina le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Troublé, Tom ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux brillant de désir, et lui-même se sentait progressivement submergé par l'envie, mais il appréhendait tout de même ce qui allait se passer. Séduit par cette bouille d'ange craintive, Yu emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes, les entrouvrant légèrement, et fit danser langoureusement leurs langues. Instinctivement, ils reculèrent jusqu'au drap étendu sur le sable, sans desserrer leur étreinte. Saisi par ce besoin enivrant de plaisir, Tom se laissa renverser sur le dos, ses yeux de nouveau plongés dans ceux de son amant, lui intimant de le rejoindre. Bien qu'il ne lui eût jamais avoué de peur de le brusquer, il savait que Yu attendait ce moment depuis le début de leur liaison. Mais ce soir était peut-être leur dernier, et il était enfin décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Le jeune brun ôta son T-shirt et son jean avant de s'étendre au-dessus de lui. Il dégagea son visage de ses dreads et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur son front et le long de son cou, puis le débarrassa lentement de ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau. Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant, le jeune dreadé sentait ses mains douces caresser son corps, son torse, ses cuisses.. glisser sous son boxer... Il se mordit la lèvre, le souffle court, mais se laissa docilement dévêtir. Lorsqu'il osa rouvrir les yeux, le visage de Yu n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa main descendit le long de son bas-ventre, enserrant fermement sa virilité. Rougissant à ce contact, il détourna les yeux du regard flamboyant du brun, qui l'embrassa de nouveau avant de caresser avidement de sa langue son entrejambe. Le blond ne put retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Encouragé par sa réaction, Yu se sépara de lui un court instant afin de se dévêtir à son tour, puis s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, écartant ses cuisses, tout en les caressant tendrement. Devinant l'appréhension de son vis-à-vis à son regard timide et craintif, il plaça son visage à la hauteur du sien et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

' **Ça va aller. Ich liebe dich.** '

C'était la première fois que Yu lui avouait clairement ses sentiments. Rassuré et submergé par une vague de bonheur, il lui offrit son corps.  
Plus rien n'exista en-dehors d'eux : les caresses de son amant, ses baisers, sa langue jouant fougueusement avec la sienne, son souffle contre son torse, sa peau contre la sienne, et sa présence en lui...  
Leurs gémissements d'extase se mêlèrent dans le calme du crépuscule. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent qu'il reprit conscience de la réalité.  
La brise légère et fraîche qui effleurait leurs corps embrasés, le bruissement des vagues sur le sable fin, la lueur dorée du jour qui tombait...  
À bout de souffle, il se blottit contre le corps musclé de Yu, étendu à ses côtés, l'encerclant de ses bras presque fragiles. Le guitariste de Cinema Bizarre frémit sous son étreinte. Il caressa sa peau avec délicatesse du bout des doigts, comme les pétales d'une fleur qu'il aurait peur de faire tomber. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais.  
Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, s'embrassant avec passion, silhouettes solitaires enveloppées par la tiédeur de cette nuit d'été.

Ils ne se relevèrent qu'à regret.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de ramasser ses vêtements, Yu prit la main de Tom et l'attira à sa suite dans l'eau calme de la mer, sous la pâle lueur de la lune.  
Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, main dans la main, ils s'imprégnaient de la magie de cette nuit, de leur nuit, entourés du reflet de la faible lumière des étoiles qui miroitait à la surface de l'eau.  
Tom se rapprocha de son amant, entoura son cou de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, Yu lui répondit enfin :

' **Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Je veux te sentir chaque jour près de moi, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser n'importe où, n'importe quand, et vivre en sachant que même si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, rien n'y personne ne peut nous empêcher de nous aimer. Et il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour ça... leur dire. À ton frère, aux autres membres de ton groupe, à ceux du mien, à nos fans, au monde entier... Leur expliquer qu'on est ensemble et qu'ils n'y peuvent rien. Je m'en fous de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou faire, je suis prêt à tout perdre pour te garder... Je t'aime, Tom.** '

Des larmes d'émotion perlant à ses yeux à cette déclaration enflammée, le jeune blond l'embrassa de nouveau, espérant lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui ; certains gestes valent tellement mieux que des mots inutiles...  
Oui, il le savait, c'était la seule solution. Et quelle que soit _leur_ réaction, il n'avait pas peur, il n'était plus seul. Et il savait que son frère le comprendrait et l'aiderait.  
Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur.  
La fin des vacances qui, quelques instants plus tôt, lui paraissait encore effrayante se révélerait en fait marquer le début de la liberté, de _leur_ liberté...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
